


It Is Only Snow

by MoodyMuddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyMuddy/pseuds/MoodyMuddy
Summary: Delphi has been having fun in the snow





	It Is Only Snow

"You're hurting me!", struggling against her uncle's grip on her arm she tried to dig her heels into the marble floor as he dragged her through the house towards the lounge where her mother and aunt were.

" Mummy!", crying out plaintively she ran to her mother as soon as Lucius had let go of her, "the unicorns made me do it mummy"

Looking between his wife and his sister in law Lucius quivered with anger, the snow covering his shoulders and hair falling to the floor as he did and melting straight away, "your daughter waited until I was feeding my peacocks then pelted me with snowballs".

Smirking at her brother in law Bella was about to speak when Narcissa interrupted, " really Lucius, it is only snow and you are dripping all over the marble floor the elf just cleaned!"

As Lucius turned to go, his face turning red with anger he stared as his neice sat proudly on her mothers lap sticking her tongue out at him.


End file.
